<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Murder and Ice Cream by decisif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703274">Of Murder and Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decisif/pseuds/decisif'>decisif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brendan and Walker have a moment alone together with ice cream, M/M, Murder, Violence, a brief kiss is shared, suffocation, this is the most christian thing i've written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decisif/pseuds/decisif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There hadn't been many calm moments during the trip to their old holiday home, and when Brendan and Walker finally find a moment of peace things quickly go south.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendan Brady/Simon Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Murder and Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this amongst some other drafts and decided I liked the dialogue enough to post it. It's a little short, and until five minutes ago it was considered unfinished, so I'm not sure how long it'll stay up. I might regret uploading it later, but it's here for a little while at least.</p><p>Takes place during the scene in Hollyoaks Later where they all stop for a break and Walker finishes off Mick, except he's not a cop and he and Brendan are in a relationship of sorts.</p><p>Most of this is pretty chill but some of it is a little less so. Rated M to be safe but it's probably more of a T.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Not you, you’re staying here,’ Brendan had stopped him with a firm hand on his chest as he’d tried to enter the cafe, glowering at him just enough that Walker knew that it wasn’t a question, but not too much that everyone else inside found the action suspicious.</p><p>‘I’m starving, Brendan.’</p><p>‘Then I’ll get you something. What do you want? A mint chocolate chip cone? A sandwich perhaps? Or maybe, just maybe, for my car boot to be opened and for everyone to see the bloody mess inside?’ He’d moved closer with each word, tapping his index finger on Walker’s shoulder with increasing agitation. By the time he’d finished, his face was millimetres from Walker’s, breath hot on his lips, and he knew that arguing was pointless. ‘Go sit your pretty little backside on that bike, and watch,’ he kissed his lips lightly. ‘The car.’</p><p>By the time Walker realised what had just happened, that Brendan had actually just kissed him in public, regardless of how light or minimal it was, he’d already vanished inside the cafe and had turned his attention on the food display and the already slightly intimidated teenager behind the counter. He rolled his eyes and did as he was told, not really having any other option.</p><p>As he sat, lounging on his bike right next to the boot, he tried not to think too hard about what was in it and read. He’d managed about half a page, needing to reread most of it around three times before any of it actually sunk in, before an ice cream cone appeared right in front of his nose.</p><p>The Irishman it was attached to was leaning slightly over his shoulder, eyes skimming the text of his book, and, not for the first time, Walker cursed his ability to appear out of nowhere. Out of everything he’d seen and heard from the man since he’d first moved to the village, nothing confused him more than how a six foot tall lump like Brendan could move so silently. Most of the time, people wouldn’t know he was there until they turned around, and Walker typically only knew because he could feel his gaze burning into the back of his neck.</p><p>‘Strawberry, my-’</p><p>‘Your favourite, I know,’ Brendan’s eyes flit from his book to Walker’s, face softening slightly. Walker could have sworn he saw him smile, but it was gone as fast as it had arrived. ‘Take it.’</p><p>He did, grateful for the cold. Although the day was overcast, it was strangely humid. Typical of a British summer. It felt more intimate than it should, eating an ice cream with Brendan so close, and Walker found himself feeling a bit awkward as he tried to subtly catch runaway drips of cream with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Apparently Brendan wasn’t bothered, as usual, and he lapped at his own while still skimming over Walker’s book. Eventually he got bored, likely running out of words to read, Walker hadn’t been turning the pages, and leant against his car, staring off into the distance.</p><p>Walker wasn’t sure how long it had been, it could have been five minutes or twenty, but he saw Brendan flinch out of the corner of his eye. They’d finished eating a while ago, Walker continuing to read and Brendan still staring, and had been enjoying each other’s company in comfortable silence. He turned to see what was up, and saw Brendan watching the boot wearily, shoulders tensed.</p><p>‘Is something the matter?’ He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Brendan opened his mouth to respond, and right as he did, there was a small moan from inside the boot. He turned to face it, hand reaching down to hold the latch, and Walker checked to see if there was anyone around. The car park was empty, the only sounds coming from inside the cafe, so when Brendan tilted his head back towards him, waiting for confirmation that it was safe, he nodded.</p><p>How it was possible, neither of them knew, but when the boot opened they were greeted with a series of pained sounds, no longer subdued by the lid, and when they flung back the plastic they saw Mick, lying completely still with his eyes wide. His mouth was lolled open and they could hear his breaths, short and sharp, and Brendan realised what needed to be done.</p><p>‘Sorry about this, mate,’ Brendan murmured, slipping his leather gloves on as Walker covered him back up. ‘But we did think you were dead anyway, so, no harm really.’</p><p>As soon as his hands were covered, he leant across, holding Mick’s body down to prevent any thrashing and covered his mouth firmly, making sure the plastic was taught. A few jolts later and he was gone, the plastic mercifully preventing much noise from escaping, and Brendan took his gloves off, throwing them back into the boot and closing it as quickly, yet subtly, as possible.</p><p>‘Well, that was an odd turn of events,’ he resumed his earlier position, completely unfazed, and eyed up Walker. ‘I know it goes without saying but, for my peace of mind I’m going to say it anyway: Joel can’t know about this. Michael’s dead, and as far as he’s concerned it was the fall that did it.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>